


the new 'kids' on the block

by YinNocturne



Category: Glee, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: Aomine and Kagami are in America to play college basketball. Aomine's utter lack of understanding personal space and Kagami's general obliviousness to standard social mores gets them into, well not quite trouble, but an interesting encounter.





	the new 'kids' on the block

Kagami and Aomine move in together when they’re both drafted into the Ohio U basketball team. Given Aomine’s general hopelessness at household anything; Kagami’s deathly fear of dogs; and the general consensus of all the Miracles and extended teammates that homesickness - or teamsickness - is going to be an issue. Well they’re steamrolled into moving into a little rental near a high school, not super far away from their campus, and with enough space out the back for a regulation half court and a spare room for gear. It's the sleepy back end of the burbs so the rent isn't huge, they can make it work between Kagami’s allowance and Akashi’s loans that are being managed by Satsuki - he expects them to pay him back by making it into the majors, together or separately, and making America realise the strength of the Generation of Miracles by sheer force of Will. 

Honestly their routine hasn't really changed at all. Kagami hassles Aomine out for a run before breakfast and showers with just enough time spare to drive over to the uni. He nags Aomine about laundry and the shopping list and leaving dishes scattered all over the house. Aomine drags Kagami out of his precious kitchen to the half court, their one-on-one tally is getting up into the thousands and they're just as competitive as Kagami was in that first match. Life as usual, and Aomine had even managed to not get into any scuffles with the locals. Until today that is. 

They weren’t really doing anything unusual - at least Kagami hadn’t thought they were - but there was this guy yelling ‘Faggot!’ in English, getting all up in their space. And Aomine may not understand the insult, but he gets the tone and the aggressive posture. So he shifts around to stare the guy, pulling away slightly from where he had been draped over Kagami’s shoulder trying to convince him into a one-on-one by promising to do the dishes - Kagami doesn't believe him for a single second - then there's this guy yelling at them. He’s still screaming ‘faggots, get your cocksucking faces out of my town you fucking homo scum!’ And Aomine has a that infuriating head tilt and sneer going on, and it's about to come to blows. So Kagami sighs and prepares to put on his best - sorry for the idiot face, force Aomine to bow his head and get them out of this mess - he still forgets this isn't Japan. But a kid beats him to the punch - actually a real ragtag group that looks like it might come straight out of a meet up in Harajuku. 

“While I’m sure you think that this ‘town’ belongs to you, I assure you Mr Redneck bigot homophobe that it really belongs to the queers. And your petty little power play, it isn’t going to impress anyone.”

“Does he have a really tiny dick? Is that why he acts like one, so his attitude can add to its length?"

“You’re probably right, Brittany. Run along home, Mr Tiny Dick Redneck.” The pretty boy, because really he can’t be called anything but pretty, flicks his fingers dismissively.

“I ain’t gonna listen to no faggot.” He scowls.

“You are, or we’ll gut you.” The latina says with a sneer, examining her nails, while a guy with a really weird looking faux-hawk looms menacingly beside her. 

“This ain’t over.” He grumbles, but backs off anyway.

“Really, you’d think I’d stop being so surprised every time someone demonstrates why America still isn’t there yet.” Pretty boy sighs.

“Hey, it’s better than it was when we were in highschool, Kurt, small miracles.”

“I know Tina but really, haven’t we moved past assaulting random strangers in the street.”

“Yeah, why did that guy get all, what’s the word. Kagami!”

“Aggressive, Aomine, is the word you’re looking for.”

“Don’t sigh at me,” Aomine punches him in the shoulder, before to turning to Kurt, “Hey, pretty boy!”

“My name is Kurt.” One perfectly arched eyebrow, “Your name is?”

“Aomine Daiki. Anyway-”

“You always forget to introduce yourself properly, honestly. It’s Daiki Aomine, I’m Taiga Kagami. Thanks, for just now.”

“It’s fine Kagami, you should be able to walk down the street with your boyfriend without being heckled.”

“Boyfriend, what, him?” Aomine pulls a face. “No. Nu-uh. I like-”

“Big boobs, yeah, heard it all before.” Kagami rolls his eyes. “We’re just teammates, but Aomine has no concept of personal space.”

“Oh. Then I apologise for the mistake, and I should introduce myself properly too. Kurt Hummel.” He holds his hand out to shake, and Kagami takes it only slightly awkwardly.

“Santana Lopez.” A cool nod from the latina.

“Puck.” Weird faux-hawk guy.

“Brittany! Are you sure you’re not a dolphin?”

“Ah?” Kagami exchanges a confused glance with Aomine. He hasn’t been away from English that long in the overall scheme of things, but he must have missed something - because: dolphins? But the ragtag group all stifle smiles, so must be some kind of in-joke. Really Kagami should stop being so surprised by how much of his life in Japan and his life in American  _ don’t  _ translate well with each other. 

 


End file.
